1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning tools for windows and the like, and in particular to a novel head for a cleaning tool having a sponge and squeegee, and a particular structure for securing the sponge and squeegee to the device.
2. Prior Art
Window cleaning devices are known with a sponge section for application of soapy water or some other cleaning or rinsing liquid to a smooth surface such as a window pane during cleaning, and a squeegee section for removal of the soapy water or liquid. The sponge and the squeegee blade typically are affixed on opposite sides of a head which is received on an elongated handle such as a broom stick or the like, enabling manual manipulation of the sponge and squeegee to effect window cleaning.
Prior art window cleaning devices having head portions holding a sponge and squeegee include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,017 and 4,050,111, both to Mallory. The head section of Mallory '017 includes two plates which are affixed together to clamp the sponge and squeegee in operative position. A C-shaped elongated bottom plate has flanges at each of its longitudinal edges. A top C-shaped plate, similar but not identical to the bottom plate, is adapted for seating within the bottom plate. The top plate similarly is elongated and has flanges along each of its longitudinal edges. The sponge and the squeegee are trapped between the flanges of the plates at the respective longitudinal edges of the C-shaped plates, so as to face substantially in opposite directions on the tool.
The sponge protrudes approximately perpendicular to an axis of the tool handle. The longitudinal edge of the head for securing the squeegee blade, on the other hand, protrudes at an upward angle, as needed to position the blade at an angle relative to perpendicular, such that the blade passes at an angle over the glass or other surface to facilitate removal of liquid.
Over the useful life of the tool, a sponge of the type disclosed in Mallory '017 tends to pull out of the head portion of the device. Mallory '111 discloses an improvement intended to better retain the sponge in the head during use. Mallory '111 adds an internal stiffener or spine having an elongated body with a pair of ridges projecting outwardly from opposite sides of the body. The stiffener is placed in a narrow slit in the sponge. The stiffener has a spacer section integral to secondary ridges residing within a channel formed by the flanges of the assembled C-shaped head plates. The stiffener thereby anchors the sponge in the head assembly because the stiffener is locked in the sponge behind the flanges.
Mallory '111 also discloses a head portion having an upwardly angled longitudinal edge for clamping the squeegee blade to dispose the squeegee blade at an advantageous angle for removing liquids from glass or other smooth surfaces. Both Mallory '111 and Mallory '017, however, require non-identical head plates to achieve their objects.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain manufacturing disadvantages of the prior art such as represented by the Mallory patents. While retaining secure connection of the sponge and the correct angle of the squeegee, the invention avoids the need for a dissimilar head plates and the different dies and production steps needed to accommodate dissimilar head plates. The invention further eliminates the need for a stiffening bar for adequately securing a sponge portion to the head and the need to sharply angle the longitudinal squeegee clamping edge of the head in order to orient the squeegee blade at a suitable angle.